James, Percy and the Red Nose Parade
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James, Percy and their friends are involved in a red nose day parade! But it goes wrong when Percy mimics James and the latter runs off in a sulk. Can he come to his senses and save the parade? (Requested by tate310)
1. Mimicry and Mayhem

James and Percy have a special bond. They're best friends and brothers who like to work together, play together and just keep each other company. They rarely ever fight, but there were a few occasions when they did...

It was a special day on Sodor when it happened. The Fat Controller was having a special Red Nose day on his railway, and of course, James became its unofficial mascot due to his red paint, which made him feel pleased, but also more boastful.

And the Fat Controller had even planned something special for the day- a parade! It was a grand occasion, and several of his engines were to take part.

James was to lead the parade, and he was even taking a coach with very important visitors, like the Earl of Sodor, the Mayor of Sodor, Dowager Hatt, Lady Hatt and even Alicia Botti, who was singing a special song for the occasion.

Gordon was also taking passengers in his Express Coaches, and Henry and Edward were in charge of taking a giant flatbed with a large mascot in the shape of a 'dinosesar' on it.

Thomas and Percy hadn't had a lot to do with the actual parade, but Edward felt sorry for them and persuaded the Fat Controller to decorate them with red lights, red paint on their faces, red flags and even a giant red nose each! They looked rather comical, and it was agreed that as long as they agreed to boundaries, they can act silly and make the crowd laugh.

The two tank engines liked that idea, as they could be cheeky without getting told off, and they agreed to show respect, for it was a very serious cause.

Percy went over to congratulate James on getting the lead in the parade.

"Well done, James!" He peeped.

"Come on Percy, I didn't really do anything- I just ensured that my red paint looked fabulous!"

"Fabulous!" Percy copied, sounding very similar to James. The red engine laughed.

"You're doing well already, Percy! The crowd will go in cahoots!"

"Thanks James!" Percy replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got my coach to collect." James told him, and he set off to collect the coach from Thomas.

"Hm..." Percy thought. "If James found that funny, then I know what I'll do for my act!"

So he hurried to wait for Thomas.

...

"My, you're both looking very...red." Henry told them.

"We know. It was actually Edward's idea." Thomas informed the green engine.

"Well, I thought it wasn't fair that they weren't involved." The old engine admitted.

"You two both look ridiculous." Gordon told them as he got ready for his train, eying the tank engines' appearance dubiously.

"Well, we're wearing moustaches, lights, flags and giant false noses, Gordon- I think only someone with a great sense of pride would establish that we two have no dignity whatsoever." Thomas countered.

Gordon chuckled. "Glad to hear it, little Thomas- you certainly don't have dignity, but you've got wit."

"Thank you. I hope your passenger train goes well today, Gordon."

"Hmph! You needn't wish me that, Thomas!"

"I know that Gordon. I already know you'll do well."

"Ladies, gentlemen, engines and coaches- welcome to the Sodor Red Nose Parade!" The Fat Controller announced, wearing a Red Nose themed T-shirt and bobbly things on his top hat.

"Quick, that's our cue- positions everyone!" Edward reminded them and they scuttled into place.

James was to lead the parade with the very important visitors, then Gordon would follow with his passengers, and after Gordon, it was Percy and Thomas acting as red nosed clowns, and then Henry and Edward were to come in with the dinosesar.

"Let the parade begin now!" The Fat Controller boomed grandly, and the crowd cheered.

James started off, going carefully so as not to disturb the pace. He knew that his dad, Gordon, wasn't liking going so slow for a change, but he had promised to try and be slow for the day.

Indeed, Gordon was having a hard time adjusting to going slow. He was the Express engine, for crying out loud! He didn't want to go as slow as a snail! But when he remembered his wife, and the promise he had made to her, he found it more bearable.

Behind him were Percy and Thomas, looking very silly indeed! They pulled faces and told jokes to the crowd, who all laughed and cheered appreciatively.

Suddenly, ahead of them all, James suddenly let out a great whoosh of steam, a strange squeak emitting from his cylinders.

"Are you alright, James?" Gordon hissed to his son.

"I'm fine. I just messed up, that's all." James replied in a hushed voice, feeling very embarrassed indeed.

The crowd, thankfully, didn't realise his mistake and thought it was part of the act, so they began laughing at the slip up. James just kept going- the Fat Controller told them that even if anyone makes a mistake, they must keep going, in order to keep the show running up to speed.

Unfortunately, Percy thought it was a great chance to imitate James again, so he let out a wheesh of steam, and made a squeaky noise too. The crowd was in uproar.

Thomas saw what was going on, and as much as he tried to distract them, it didn't work- they were too busy laughing at Percy's imitation of the red engine in front to notice.

"Hey, James- you've got a little green Punch behind you!" A man shouted, and the crowd roared out loud with laughter.

The truth dawned on James, and realising that Percy was teasing him, he stormed off angrily.

"James, come back here!" Gordon demanded, and went faster to catch up with him.

"Slow down Gordon! The rest of us have to keep up!" Thomas argued, and he too went a lot faster. But Percy didn't go at the same speed- in fact, he slowed down, which slowed Henry and Edward down too.

But James was long ahead of his friends and family.


	2. James' Sulk

James raced away from the parade and towards somewhere to hide and sulk. Invariably, he decided to hide in the coaling plant, as everyone knew that the coaling plant was dirty and sooty- not somewhere where a proud engine like James would like to go in a bad mood.

He was seething- Percy had humiliated him- in front of all the crowds of Sodor! He wanted revenge, and he sat there and hissed steam whilst he thought about how he could deliver Percy's comeuppance.

"James, you know you can't sit there and sulk forever." His driver told him. "We do have a parade to go back and salvage."

"I don't care- Percy embarrassed me! How can I even dare think on going back to the parade?" His engine asked in response, hissing steam angrily.

"Well, to be fair, that squeaking noise was pretty ridiculous, James." His fireman replied, chuckling softly. "I thought it was quite amusing."

"Well, what do I care? My reputation's down the drain and it's that silly tank engine's entire fault. He should be grounded." James countered childishly.

"Now James, childishness never gets an engine anywhere." His driver told him firmly. "You are being over dramatic, as always."

"Why do you think I'm being over dramatic? He deliberately mimicked the noise I made- whist I was carrying important passengers!"

Just at that moment, a familiar elderly female voice boomed "Just what do you think you're doing?"

James jumped in alarm. It was Dowager Hatt, along with the Earl and Lady Hatt. He gulped nervously.

"Now don't worry ma'am, we'll have a little word with our engine." The driver informed, as he ushered the three guests away back toward the carriage to join the others.

"Well, please do so! I do not tolerate this tomfoolery!" Dowager Hatt snapped, as she, her daughter in law and their friend boarded the carriage again.

Whilst the driver saw to the passengers, the fireman had a stern word with James.

"Now, James, I know you are a proud engine that likes his reputation intact, but acting childish is not doing anything either to get back at Percy's behaviour or gain you sympathy. It's not up to you to decide what happens to Percy- its Gordon's decision as a father as to whether Percy deserves grounding, and it's also the Fat Controller's job to deal with spats like this. Am I understood?"

James sighed.

"Besides, Percy's younger than you." His driver added, returning. "He'll learn that imitating you is not something you like."

A grunt was heard from the red engine. "I can't say I'm happy with it, but I think you're right." He told his crew. "Shall we go back to the parade?" He asked.

"I'd never thought you'd ask, old boy!" His driver replied. "Come on- we have a parade to save from ruination!"

With a magnificent whoosh of steam, and a long loud blare of his whistle, James the Red Engine exited the Coaling Plant.

"Finally- I thought we'd be stuck here!" Lady Hatt exclaimed. "My husband is going to be cross."

"Not as cross as I am, Jane dear." Dowager Hatt replied.

"I just hope we get back to the parade on time!" Alicia Botti fretted, but the Earl took her hand and patted it comfortingly.

"We will I know it. James may be temperamental, but he's still a good and dedicated engine when the time calls to be such." He told her confidently.


	3. Resolution

James raced back to the parade as fast as he could. He was still annoyed at Percy, but his crew was right- he had to go back and save the parade.

Especially since he accidentally took away its most important guests when he stormed off.

Now he was dashing across the Main Line, trying to make up for lost time. He'd let his passengers down, he let the Fat Controller down...he'd even let his family down.

"Well, not this time!" He grunted, and he began to speed up as fast as he could go in order to save the parade.

"Goodness gracious!" Lady Hatt exclaimed in shock at James' increasing speed.

"Oh-ho! I wasn't expecting to go on such a wild ride!" The Earl exclaimed in delight.

"Neither was I...and it's...it's... wonderful!" Dowager Hatt added gleefully. "I do enjoy a bit of thrill!"

Lady Hatt clung onto her seat nervously as James thundered down the line. She did like riding on her husband's engines, but fast rides were not her thing. Topham, though...oh, he relished it!

She just hoped James would arrive at the parade soon...

...

"I...I didn't mean to upset James, Edward- honest!" Percy whispered to his older brother as they bravely continued their parade. "I just wanted to make him laugh..."

"I know, Percy," Replied Edward soothingly. "James is just a very prideful engine...he does need to learn to have a sense of humour in certain situations and not overreact so much."

"I guess... I still feel terrible..." Percy added. Then his eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute, Edward! James has the important passengers for the parade! He has Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, the Mayor, the Earl, and Lord Callan..."

"We know, Percy- I just hope he...Great Scotsman! Did you hear that?" He asked in surprise.

"Hear what, Edward?" the little green tank engine asked innocently, not having heard the whistle his older brother just heard.

"I thought I heard James' whistle!" Edward replied, stunned.

"I thought I heard it too!" Gordon intercepted, having overheard their conversation. "Well, it's about time! He was supposed to be bringing our important passengers! Honestly...I should have been the one to do it..." He muttered darkly, but Edward and Percy grinned.

James was back! He came back whistling loudly, and he joined in the parade, almost as though nothing had happened.

Except that he had gotten coal dust on his shiny red paintwork.

...

"James, I am very angry at you!" The Fat Controller said crossly, folding his arms across the chest. Thankfully, the audience had welcomed James back- but the Fat Controller was furious at how James had just left the parade without rhyme or reason. "Now, why did you suddenly leave and come back?"

"I'm sorry, sir," James answered sadly. "But Percy was mimicking me, and I...I got annoyed, sir."

"Well, you should have ignored him, or just took it in your stride!" The Fat Controller said. "You were very lucky you got our guests back to the parade!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Muttered James, staring down at his buffers in shame.

"If you please, sir- it wasn't entirely James' fault." Percy spoke up, bravely. "I should have known better than to annoy James, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

The Fat Controller unfolded his arms, and put his hands on his hips. "Very well then. James, as punishment for running away, you can do Percy's mail run for one week. Percy, for annoying James, you can do James' coal runs for one week, also. And you must apologise to each other!"

"Alright, sir!" The two engines said.

"James, I'm sorry for mimicking you earlier." Percy said softly. "Are we still friends?"

"Yes," Answered James. "And I'm sorry too- for running away and for making you feel bad. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, James," Smiled Percy. "Because that's what friends do."

"And we're best friends, after all!" James added happily. "Also, that impression of me you did was pretty good." He admitted.

"Thanks, James!" Percy replied happily, relieved that he and James were friends again.


End file.
